


Does it Make You Feel Alive

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton - Freeform, Don't Read This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lashton - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Luke and Ashton, M/M, Smut, because i was listening to it, goofy smut, holla, i blame society, i cri, i guess itll make you laugh?, idk man, im not really funny so, inspired by english love affair sorta, kinda kinky?, whatever, you shouldnt read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash-yeah's voice turned me on so much.</p>
<p>I came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it Make You Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why this exists

we had just finished recording and i had a boner

ashton playing songs about not wanting to not be social was hot

but then it went to stopping at stop signs and listening to blue day on something called a radio

i dont know

back to my boner tho

it looked like the banana we smashed

*sigh* the banana

"bby you lit up my earth like no one else!"

ash-yeahs voice turned me on so much

i came

"oh hey lube- did you come bc my voice?" i saw ashton come to the couch

"yes ashley, i did"

"thats not fair! i never come bc _your_ voice!"

"ill make you!" i yelled

i ran to the door and started singing

"i walked in,

ashton was asking for my name

i just smiled

and told him,

_luke_ "

"keep going, lube! its working!"

"how did we end up fucking

in the first place?

i came from your voice!

now we are fucking

on the cou-uch!"

"almost there!" he yelled and peeled his pants off

"call me luke

coz in the end

i have ash-yeah

fucking me on the couch!"

he came

it was beautiful

"you know how to treat a gremlin" he cried and i ran (more like swam) over to hug him

but i sat on his come

and it was like a flood

the living room was flooding with come

"irhin! the room is flooding!"

"ive always wanted to have underwater sex" he sighed lovingly

"ok!" i took off his shirt and my shirt and my pants and boxers and his boxers and ALL THE CLOOOOTHES

"come over here, lube" he grabbed my hips and moved them side to side

i looked like shakira!

"ya know my hips dont lie!" i sang and he came again "thats the spirit!"

he pushed me into the flood and i fell underwater

then he started thrusting into me

but i couldnt breathe

so i died

but he didnt know that

so he kept thrusting

i looked down on him and saw him having the time of his life

he looked like a cowboy

"goodbye ashcome" i shed a tear and it fell on him but he didnt know

i then floated up and lived on the clouds

watching him hump my dead body for years

the end

**Author's Note:**

> they always die
> 
> iM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS


End file.
